Raven or Writing Desk?
by Kamryn-Marie-Pack
Summary: When Robin is abducted by The Mad Hatter, Joker and Batman team up to find him. But will it work? And if it does, what is to become of Joker's newly public feelings for The Boy Wonder? R and R PLEEASE! SLIGHT NON-CON! YAOI! Dont like, dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Yea So I've been writing this one for a couple of days and my friend Hayden suggested I post it. He's slightly homophobic and I've been forcing him to read it for days. Lol. So here it is… and the pairing will eventually be joker/Jack Napier X robin/Dick Grayson**

**Warnings: Yaoi, a teensy bit of non-con/rape, and beware of the Daddy-Bats xD**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BATMAN….Or the Joker..grr…. *sigh* Or Robin…or anything else that I don't own in this fanfic. I'm merely a girl playing with Barbies…. Sort of… :D**

Batman was absolutely pissed. They could all tell, and believe me, they were pissed too. The entire Justice League and Young Justice team were practically seething. Robin, The Boy Wonder, had been stolen. He'd been stolen a week ago by The Mad Hatter, a Gotham-local pedophile that had recently broken out of Arkham along with several others. Batman could only begin to imagine what was happening to his son. Hatter was a rapist with a sick obsession of Alice In Wonderland. He was also a genius of mind control.

Batman sighed and rubbed his face in irritation. The Young Justice team were in tears behind him, Kid Flash already in hysterics. The Justice League stood at computers to batman's left, also watching for a sign of everyone's little Robin. . .

o0o0o

He told him! He told Hatter flat out! Joker had looked Hatter dead in the eyes and said, "No."

No one was allowed to touch the little bird, Batman's son. And Hatter had agreed! But nooooo, hatter just had to grab his new "Alice" and drag him to some dark, creepy basement in some dark, creepy warehouse. A week! A whole week had gone by and Joker still couldn't find Robin. Harvey, Harley, and Ivy didn't like seeing their boss, and friend, like this. No jokes, no smiles, no insane giggles in the middle of the night that they didn't want to know the cause of. So Joker decided.

They were all going on a little field trip…to Mt. Justice.

Hatter loved his new Alice! The raven-haired boy's screams were rare and precious. Like music to his ears. The pale, pale skin. The raven locks and the black mask that kept his finely-boned face a secret. A secret that would be revealed in due time. Hatter just adored the freckles he found on his Alice's nose…And he loved the little shrieks and squeals he would get whenever he struck bare flesh. In the tiny blue dress the boy was in…there was a lot of bare flesh. His thin, but muscular legs were covered up to his knees in black and white striped stockings. The white apron he wore was now dotted here-and-there with ed. Hatter didn't like it when his Robin fought. But Robin didn't care. . .

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Joker had had enough. He needed Batsy's help. After gathering his few, trusted friends, they all piled into a black van with tinted windows and took off towards Mount Justice. Joker was the only one that knew the exact location though, so Ivy, Harley, and Harvey had to be blindfolded. Joker didn't necessarily _like _driving but he wasn't all that bad at it. After ten minutes of listening to Ivy and Harley make-out, he got quite sick of it and turned on the radio. An old rock song from his childhood or teens, he couldn't remember, came on about 'rock and roll all night and partying every day'. He kept it on.

Just for the hell of it…

**Sooo? The next chapter will be coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW! Its like a drug…and I NEED IT! Pwease? Lol**

**Love, Kamryn 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! I love getting reviews… :D lol. Soo, here is the next chapterrrrrrr :p**

If looks could kill….Well, a lot of people would be dead. After storming into Mt. Justice, Joker had immediately been decked by Batman.

"I am _not _in the mood right now, Joker! Robin's missing. Or maybe you know all about that, huh? Where is Hatter?" Batman thundered. Harley, Harvey, and Ivy were huddled together, looking absolutely terrified. Joker didn't really blame them. Daddy-Bats could be downright demonic sometimes.

"No! Batty! Listen, it wasn't me! I told Hatter not to take him! I'm in no way a part of this! I've been looking for him, too. Batman, I want my little bird back just as much as you…" Joker hollered desperately, finishing weakly. Batman looked taken aback by that.

"What? So. . . I can trust you to help me?" He asked, eyeing Joker warily.

"Yes, Bats. I want him back… Just as much as you…"

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

**TIME LAPSE OF WONDER*************

2 weeks. 2 whole fucking weeks had gone by and they still had nothing. Dead-on leads and cold trails were all they turned up. Joker had proved himself to be quite efficient in getting information from homeless people that might have seen Hatter. The Leagues were surprised to see that the homeless people seemed to actually _like _Joker. Harvey wasn't much of a people person but he was great with chasing leads, probably because of his past as a lawyer. Harley and Ivy were great with…persuasion. The justice League did get a little antsy when the Young Justice Team started befriending the criminals. Though, as they watched Batman and Joker work together, literally night and day when compared, they decided that this could maybe the start of something big. A new beginning of sorts.

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

It took an incredible amount of pain for Robin to actually pass out, Hatter quickly discovered. A crowbar to the ribs? That was nothing to the Boy Wonder. Surprisingly, Robin wasn't broken yet. But Hatter had the perfect plan.

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)

Joker sighed and dropped his head down onto the tabletop. It was dinner time at Mt. Justice and everyone was feeling down. Harvey and Kid Flash had gotten into an argument over their odds of actually finding Robin in time, if at all. Zatanna, Artemis, and Miss Martian had burst into tears together, followed closely by Harley and Ivy. Which led to Flash and Green Arrow forcing the boys to apologize. Even Captain Marvel looked like he was about to tear up. Red Arrow had just returned from his nightly "Robin Watch" with an oddly bad attitude. The criminals in the room quickly noticed his dilated pupils and how his yellow glove didn't quite hide the inside of his elbow, where and obvious smear of blood was displayed. All this slipped the clearly in denial minds of the Heroes. With no new leads on Robin and there close quarters, everyone was getting tense.

Then the huge screen in the living room-ish area gave a loud beep. It took maybe three seconds for everyone to be standing in front of it. When the Hatter's image popped up with no warning, everyone jumped harshly, even Batman. But he quickly recovered and literally _growled _at the screen. Hatter smiled gleefully at the camera as he spotted the other criminals.

"Isn't this great?" Hatter chuckled, "We can see you and you can see us! And, Ah! Joker! How lovely to see you…" Joker trembled with a rage he'd never felt before. He slammed his fist down on the counter in front of the screen.

"Where is he? Tell me now, Hatter!" Joker screamed, making nearly everyone flinch in fright. When the Joker was this mad…well…it was terrifying. Hatter paled slightly before winking slyly and backing away from the camera to reveal a pink-painted room. The white ceiling was stained and held a canopy of cobwebs. The walls dripped with an unknown liquid. And the hardwood floors had big scrapes as if done by a humans fingernails… A rusted metal bed was pushed against the only wall they could see. They had the side view and could see several cardboard boxes stuffed underneath the frame.

And then they caught sight of Robin.

**Ohhhhhh, a cliffhanger! Lol, the next chapter will be up tomorrow so don't worry :P please REVIEW and tell me what you think of the story ****J**

**Love, Kamryn 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! I love reviews… :D And to the readers of this story and my other fics, (drum roll please) I'm starting another very soon. ! YAYZ. . . Right? Yea so it'll be up soon. Oh and a small venting moment: I GOT WRITTEN UP FOR PDA TODAY IN SCHOOL! It was already after 2:30, which is when school ends. And my boyfriend, Jake (squee), kissed me, very innocently might I add, on the lips. Wellllllllll, of course, a teacher saw us and wrote us both up. T_T The injustice of it all…is…unjust…. :p Idk but its gonna suck. . . **

**So here's what you all came for. :P**

He was chained to the twisted, metal headboard by his wrists. He looked tiny, his ribs could easily be counted. His bare upper half was splotched allover with bruise. They were horrible. The centers were black and as they fanned out, they became a dark purple, then deep burgundy, and then faded into his white skin at a pale green. Robin's lower half was mostly covered by a thin, grimy white sheet but they could see the top of the green shorts he had on. Artemis groaned and ran behind the long, red couch to throw up. M'Gann and Zatanna ran back to help her, and maybe hide their own vomit. Robin's mask was still on, thank gods. He blinked a few times before glancing around and seeing the small screen that held a live video feed of The Justice League and all his friends on the Team. He was confused when he saw Joker, Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Two-Face, but didn't have much clarity in his mind to care all that much.

"Batman!" Robin screamed, "Help me, please! Get me out of here!" Suddenly a small black cardboard box flew from where the Hatter was standing. It bounced of Robin's bruised ribs and fell to the floor beside the bed. Once still, everyone could clearly see it was a box of condoms.

"Oh, my…" Harley whispered, reaching over to grab one of Ivy's hands.

"SHUTUP!. . .Alice, dear, we talked about this. No speaking out of turn when we have…guests." hatter scolded coyly, gesturing to the screen that Robin savored. A single tear slipped from Robin's eye as Hatter lovingly stroked a hand down his face, onto his chest, and across his stomach.

"I'm going to rip your god-damned head off, Hatter!" Batman thundered, making everyone but Joker flinch. Superman stepped forward and put a calming hand on Batman's shoulder. It didn't seem to work.

"What? And break your little rule? You won't kill me, Batman…You can't. Even after all I've done to you boy Wonder…your little bird…your _son_. You won't damn yourself to a life of death…" Hatter said seriously, stroking Robin's chest with every sentence. Batman growled harshly. Joker's eyes narrowed.

"He may not. But I sure as hell will. I swear, soon, I'll kill you. But slowly, oh, so slowly, and I'll _make you regret every bad thing you ever did." Joker vowed. Hatter paled and his hands shook as he continued to stroke Robin's face. _

"_H-Haha. Joker. . .I plan us meeting very soon indeed. But I wont be the one passing on… I think by the time I ever give up Robin…you'll be long gone! Hahaha!" Hatter stood from the bed and pulled a cardboard box from under the bed. He withdrew a small, gleaming silver knife and smiled gleefully at the camera. He ignored the screamed protests from the Heroes and hopped up onto the bed to straddle Robin's tiny waist. Robin merely whimpered as Hatter brought the tip of the knife to his chest and began writing. _

"_F….A….G! There, it's perfect!" Hatter squealed happily. Robin moaned in pain and turned his face away from the camera. _

"_DAMN YOU!" Joker screamed. Hatter perked up excitedly. _

"_OH! Haha, Joker, have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" He asked, knife still poised over Robin, who merely chuckled breathlessly. _

"_Because they both have inky quills?" Robin answered, smirking at Hatter, who snarled. _

"_The question was for Joker!" He screamed. Hatter raised his arm high and back-handed Robin, forgetting the knife was in his hand. The knife slashed across Robin's face, creating a huge gash on his face. It was almost Joker-ish in a way. It was only on the left side and ran down to almost his jaw line. The knife had cut clean through the skin of his cheek and was bleeding horribly. _

"_Robin!" Hatter yelled, fear evident on his face. "I never meant for him to die! No! Robin, please, you have to wake up!" He screamed. _

"_hatter! If you want him to live, you have to tell us where he is! NOW!" Joker screamed, praying to the gods that this would work. Hatter looked around his room frantically before sighing and falling to his knees in defeat. Batman was nearly in hysterics, wanting Hatter to just spit out where they were already so he could get to his son. Kid Flash and Superboy and Aqualad weren't much better. Not to mention the entire Justice League. Hatter let a few tears slip from his eyes._

"_We're on Small Valley Road. Its out in the country. Get here soon." He whispered._

_They didn't even wait for the screens to go black. They took off as fast as they could to save Robin._


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow…I just re-read this to get re-acquainted with it and I was appalled that I left it so suddenly at such a big cliff hanger. I am sooooo sorry, I guess I just lost interest… But, I was in a DC-is mood today and I got a review that spurred my interest. **

**Wink wink, nudge nudge, **pokerfacedcat**, xD**

**So here…On with the story, finally. **

* * *

They spotted the grimy, abandoned warehouse in seconds. Batman kicked the door clear off it's hinges in his rage. Joker and Batman ran ahead of everyone, leading the way. The whole area was empty and the vast space spread out before them. The high ceiling dripped mystery liquid onto the floor around them occasionally, making everyone a bit uneasy. Bats swooped around near the ceiling, screeching to each other as light poured through the doorway.

On the very back wall was a single door, that had probably once been white. Now it was mottled brown and green with mold and rot. The frame and door were warped, along with the rest of the back wall. The whole door seemed to be bent and twisted, creating a trippy feeling.

Joker and Batman quickly moved forward, Batman silently opening the door. There was a white, spiraling case of stairs. Joker lead the way down them, with his knife drawn in case Hatter or any of his cronies were waiting around.

The staircase lead right into the room from the video feed. Batman rushed to the bed and found Robin, nestled into the covers, wrists still bound above his head. Batman untied him gently and grabbed the cleanest piece of cloth he could, pressing it to Robin's face to staunch the bleeding. He would definitely need stitches. Batman thanked god that Hatter had over-reacted. Robin would live through this, no doubt. He was strong.

They left, with Superman informing the police over the phone about the warehouse being used as a criminal hide out.

***TIME LAPSE CUZ YEA* **

Back at Mt. Justice, Black Canary took Robin away to the Med Room to stitch up his face and bathe him. He had stayed unconscious the whole way home, whispering things in his sleep.

Batman stood with the others in the Lounge… Things were tense. Harley and Ivy were in some sort of group girl-power huddle on the red couch with M'Gann, Artemis, and Wonder Woman. The Young Justice boys weren't much better. Superboy and Aqualad were both trying their best to calm Kid Flash down.

Batman was pacing restlessly. He sighed and pushed back his mask, revealing his brown hair and eyes. Superman cleared his throat. Batman turned to him.

"Yes?" He asked, eyes furrowing in confusion.

"Um…Did you not just reveal your secret-identity to four very high-ranking villains?" Clark asked him, as if her were slow. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, I doubt they didn't already know. Harvey used to be a good friend, Joker…is Joker, Harley and Ivy probably didn't know but I doubt they care. They gain nothing by exposing me other than revenge." He explained. Joker gave a weak chuckle, he was too worried about Robin to actually laugh, een if it was funny.

"He's right, I've known for years, but going through all the possible end results, I decided it would be in my best interest to keep it to myself. And honestly, Batsy, I must say, once I suspected you, it was fairly easy to figure it out." Joker scolded. Bruce shrugged.

"Well, its not like you're unintelligent."

"Le gasp, Batman! Was that a compliment?"

"Shut up, Jack."

"…When do you think Black Canary will be done?" Harley asked, also lowering her mask, exposing her blue eyes and blonde hair, tied up in pig-tails as usual.

Just then, Black Canary walked into the room, wiping her hands on a blood-stained rag. "He's done. . .He'll always have the scar, there was nothing I could do to stop that, but physically, he's fine."

Joker was the first to speak, "And mentally?"

* * *

**So yea, I thought with Joker being insane and all, he would be the first to worry about Robin's mental damage.. :p so sorry for the long wait. Hope this makes some people happy. Updates will probably become more frequent. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Totally watching Spongebob right now. #Not even sorry. Can ya feel it Mr. Crabs? BAHAHAHA xD**

**Tom Hiddleston = orgasm. Juss' sayin. **

* * *

Black Canary frowned and rubbed at the back of her neck.

"I-I don't know…He's awake, Bruce." She said. Bruce immediately started towards the infirmary, but Black Canary held out a hand to stop him.

"Be careful, Bruce… And, uh, he wants to see Joker, too." She warned. Bruce nodded and turned to Joker. "Come on, Jack." Joker hurried towards them and he and Bruce headed for the infirmary.

As they entered, Bruce rushed forward to the bed and hugged Robin hard.

"Bruce, I-I…" Dick stuttered. "No, Dick, shhh. It's okay. Everything is going to be fine."

"Where's J-Joker?" Dick asked, trying to sit up. Joker stared at his bruises and cuts and bandages and stitches. The gash that had once ripped its way up Dick's face was stitched now. It looked horrible and when Dick smiled, he winced because it pulled at the surgical threads.

Joker walked forward slowly, his black and white dress shoes sounding unnaturally loud against the tiled floor. Bruce backed off to give them more room.

"I'll, uh, I'll be right outside." He muttered, ducking out quickly.

Dick opened his arms to Joker, who slowly, unsurely, hugged him.

"Black Canary told me everything. Thank you, Jack." Dick whispered to him. Joker grinned madly at Dick.

"I'll kill him. I promise you that. No matter what; He will die by my hand." Jack promised, whispering into Dick's hair. They finally separated and Joker looked into Dick's eyes. He'd never seen his eyes. They were so, _so _blue.

"Jack?" Dick licked his lips, "H-He kissed me…and…I still taste him. I just want to forget…"

"Oh, gods….Dick, I-I, uh, just uh…" Jack didn't know what to say. He wanted to help Dick, but how could he help the boy when he couldn't even help himself?

"Make me forget…his taste. Give me a new taste…Please?" Dick whispered. He was looking anywhere but into Jack's eyes. Joker stared. But how was he supposed to deny the kid his wish…He was practically begging for it…

Joker wet his wide, red-stained lips and slowly leaned forward. Dick was the one that made the move to connect their faces. He leaned up and wrapped his tiny arms around Joker's neck, pulling him closer. The kid sighed into the kiss, making a small whining noise in the back of his throat.

Joker tasted like strawberries and gun-powder which for some reason, Dick didn't mind at all. And to Joker, Dick tasted like pure innocence. He loved it. His hands found Dick's bony hips and groped shamelessly around that area. Dick pushed against his shoulders, and despite wanting to continue, Joker backed away.

The most adorable and alluring blush coated Dick's cheeks. His eyes were wet and Joker smiled at him crazily.

"Thank you, Jack…" Dick whispered before laying back down and falling asleep. Apparently the kiss had tired him out. Jack smiled at the sleeping body and leaned down to kiss his forehead gently.

He left the room with a slightly insane-looking smile on his face. Bruce glanced at him warily.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably yes, but I'm not going to tell you." Jack mumbled, walking back to the living room as if in a trance.

Best kiss ever.

* * *

**So, yea, maybe this is rushed but I would hate to have the taste of "rapist" in my mouth. :/ **

**So yup. Please review. **


End file.
